Palwal district
Palwal district ( ) is the 21st district of Haryana state in northern India. Palwal town is the headquarters of this district. The town is situated at a distance of 60 km from Delhi on the Delhi-Mathura highway(NH-2). The latitude of the town is 28° 40' N and longitude is 76° 59' E. The area of town is 22.10 km²Palwal Geography Yamuna Action Plan official website.. It is a place of great antiquity, supposed to figure in the earliest Aryan traditions under the name of Apelava, part of the Pandava kingdom of Indraprastha, which was later restored by Vikramaditya Palwal Town The Imperial Gazetteer of India, 1909, v. 19, p. 375.. Its importance is mainly historical, but it is a centre for the cotton trade in the area. It is the site of a Hindu temple called "Panchvati" which is a great symbol of the religion. Mahatama Gandhi was arrested for the first time at the Palwal station. Palwal Station Have Highest Numbers Of Platforms(8) In Whole Haryana. There are many hospitals like City hospital, Bagla Nursing Home, Manav Kalyan Ultrasound Centre. Geography Palwal is located at Falling Rain Genomics, Inc - Palwal. It has an average elevation of 195 metres (639 ft). It is a city of hospitals and schools. There is Geeta Bhawan located at Kalra Colony Palwal. It has a very big grain market in which trade of wheat and rice takes place and also serves a very large population of not only Haryana but the entire country. It has 25 small & big Institutes teaching for Computer Hardware,Software & Networking. History Ancient times The city Palwal got its name from a demon, "Palwasur" who ruled this place during the reign of Pandavas. He was killed by Balarama, elder brother of Shri Krishna. In his memory, every year a festival is organised in palwal which is known as "Baldev Chhat Ka Mela". There is also a temple dedicated to Balaram near Railway Station of Palwal. It is the place from where Mahatma Gandhi ji were arrested first time. British Period During the British period, Palwal was a part of the Punjab Province and a part of Gurgaon district. Post-independence On 15 August 1979, Gurgaon district was further divided to form a new Faridabad district, and Palwal became a part of it History Official website Gurgaon.. Finally Palwal became the 21st district of Haryana on 15 Augest, 2008. Palwal is now an education hub. It has 8 Engineering Colleges and other fields are available at those colleges. It has many good schools such as Saraswati Senior Secondry School . About 6 km away from main town there is a "Panchakki" located at Chajju Nagar. A high tricolor was hoisted in Palwal on 24 January 2011 At Town Park By MP Of INC Mr. Naveen Jindal. The tricolor Is 100 ft high. Demographics As of 2001 India census , Palwal town had a population of 100,528. Males constitute 53% of the population and females 47%. Palwal has an average literacy rate of 65%, higher than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 72%, and female literacy is 57%. In Palwal, 15% of the population is under 6 years of age.Palwal is the most progressive District in the State of Haryana. References External links * History of Haryana Category:Districts of Haryana Category:Palwal district